


Corner Office

by Schuyler



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob is too good to fire, and Spencer's legs are too good to miss. If this were the 50s and she was his secretary, that would be one thing, but she's the Senior Vice President.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner Office

The trouble with Spencer was her legs. That was Bob’s official opinion after three years working for her. She strode around in black pantsuits most of the winter and was terrifying. Then spring came and she started turning up in cream colored suits with minis and boldly patterned skirts with sweaters. She was still as terrifying and imposing as always, but by God, her legs were amazing. Her calves were shapely and her thighs were strong. Bob looked, because when she caught him, he got a really hot withering gaze. He responded with a raised eyebrow. “In my office, now,” she barked. Bob’s gait was a little cocky as he followed her into her spacious corner office and shut the door. He was too good a strategist to fire.

“You’re a fucking temptation.”

Bob smirked. “I was going to say the same thing to you.” He stepped forward and Spencer slid up onto the desk so he could kiss her. He loved the way she smiled into the beginning of every kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her thighs caught his hips tight. He bit at her lower lip and she growled. “You wore them on purpose.” He’d given her the stockings, cream with a seam up the back, for their first anniversary last week. She’d worn them to work, knowing his eyes would be drawn from the tops of her heels up the back of her legs.

“I did,” she said, voice low and snug. “I was hoping you’d be persuaded to take them off.”

“God, yes,” he groaned, his hand cupping her ass. “Meet you at your place?” She whimpered. “By the time you get home, I’ll have a bath run and a bottle of wine open. You can let me take care of you.” Spencer fucking loved it when Bob played house husband.

She wiggled happily. “I love you,” she purred.

“I love you too.”

“How much?” she asked, her hand sliding down into his shorts.

He groaned as she wrapped her warm manicured hand around his cock. “More now.” She knew he had a dirty, perverse love for this, being serviced by the boss in her office. She kissed him to muffle his groans, grunts, and his tendency to moan, “Spencer, fuck, yes.” He wanted so badly to push her down and make her feel good too, but she was driving the boat.

“Come on,” she demanded, whispering. “Love the way you come for me, begging and needy.”

“Jesus, Spence,” he said, cupping his hand around the back of her neck to bring her close. He came like that, his breath ruffling her hair.

“Beautiful boy,” she murmured. They kissed a minute longer, Spencer savoring the way his body relaxed and settled, before she slid off to her bathroom to clean up.

Bob followed a moment later and mopped up, then kissed the back of her neck. Spencer smiled and let herself sink back against him against him for a moment. “Dinner and a bath?” She purred happily and nodded. He kissed behind her ear one more time, then headed back to his desk.


End file.
